


50 Shades of Bullshit

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom Dean, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Sub Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas admits to having read the book that must not be named. Dean has a minor heart attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Shades of Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for a fic like this ages ago but never felt like actually writing it. It wouldn't leave me alone though so finally here is the finished thing. Don't know if it's good but it's definitely better than 50 Shades of Grey so that's all that counts :p  
> Also I am by no means an expert on BDSM, I just did some research and hoped for the best^^

Dean and Castiel have been dating for exactly a year now. It’s by far the longest lasting relationship Dean has ever been in but he’s still just as crazy in love with Castiel as he’s been at the beginning and he thanks his lucky stars that he walked into that little bookshop nearly two years ago. Castiel had inherited it from his parents and after their first encounter, Dean usually spent all his free time there.

Now he’s even planning to move in with Cas, into the small apartment above the store. They’re both sitting on a bench in the park after their anniversary celebrations (which consisted of a movie and burgers) and Dean is not at all prepared for the topic that Castiel suddenly brings up.

“Can we talk about sex?”

Dean nearly chokes on his own spit, and for the next several moments he just stares blankly at Castiel. Where did that even come from? They’ve avoided the topic so far because Cas was still a virgin and a bit uncomfortable with the whole thing, which probably had to do with the fact that he came from a very religious family. And now this. In the park.

“Uhm, what?”

Castiel is blushing profusely and at least that’s one thing that hasn’t changed. “Sex. We’re moving in together and I feel like we should finally talk about it. Actually, I need to confess something.”

“Uh-huh.”

Try as he might, Dean can’t get his mouth to work. A confession? About what? Is Castiel not a virgin after all? Did he come to the conclusion that he never wants to have sex? Or just not with a guy? Or is it something completely different?

“What is it?”

Castiel takes a deep breath and it’s clearly difficult for him to look at Dean.

“I’m ready. For sex, I mean. It’s something I really want to experience with you. But there’s also something I think you should know before we do anything…”

He trails off and Dean swears that this is more suspenseful than the movie they saw earlier. “Do you know ‘50 Shades of Grey’?”

It feels like someone just dumped a bucket of cold water over his head and then punched him in the face. “Oh god, no.”

Of course Dean knows it. That damn book is one of his worst nightmares. His face must convey that thought very well because Castiel’s mildly nervous expression turns into one of hurt.

“It just was the easiest way, okay? I’m too embarrassed and awkward to google porn, nevermind go out to buy it. Especially when it’s this BDSM stuff. But I have easy access to books and since everyone is reading it I thought it would be okay and I wouldn’t be judged for it. Apparently I was wrong.”

Yep, Cas definitely looks disappointed now and that’s just not right, so Dean takes Castiel’s hands in his own.

“I’m not judging you. I’m just shocked and also a bit frustrated because this book is really not the best guide for good sex or BDSM practices. Actually, it’s the complete opposite.”

Castiel doesn’t say anything and just keeps staring at Dean with wide eyes. This is really not the right place for a discussion like this.

“Listen, Cas. You said you’re ready to have sex. Is BDSM also something you’re interested in? And am I right in thinking you would want to be the sub?”

Castiel looks away then and bites his lip, but after a few moments, he nods.

“Okay. We can do that. But first we need to have a talk and I’d rather not do that out here. And you really have to talk to me about it. If you’re too embarrassed to be open about what you want then this is not going to work. Also please do me a favor and forget everything you read in that book.”

“I can do that. I trust you.”

Castiel is smiling again and that, along with these words, warms Dean’s heart. “Good. I’ll come over tomorrow and if you want, we can discuss everything then, okay?”

Instead of answering, Castiel nods and pulls Dean into a kiss.

 

~*****~

 

When Dean walks into Cas’s apartment the next day he’s nervous and he’s not even sure why. They’re just going to talk and he’s the one with more experience. Still, he’s happy when he gets to sit next to Cas on the couch because that way his shaking legs aren’t as noticeable anymore. Once they comfortable, Castiel doesn’t even give Dean the chance to say anything.

“You said you’d explain things to me, so I guess you have some experience with this, right?”

Caught off guard, Dean needs a few moments to think about what he says next. He’s never told Castiel about that part of himself for obvious reasons but he knows he must be honest now.

“Actually, I used to go to this one club in the city very often. Pretty much everything I know I learned there and according to them I was a great dom, so I like to think that I’m good at this stuff.”

Castiel looks surprised but that was to be expected. He doesn’t ask any questions though and so Dean continues.

“It was fun but I’ve never had any sex with the subs I did scenes with. And in the few relationships I’ve been in, that topic never came up, so I guess you’re the first who gets to experience this. Best of both worlds, basically. If you still want to, of course.”

Uncertainty starts creeping back in but Castiel just leans forward and presses a quick kiss to Dean’s lips.

“I want to. I even managed to get over my awkwardness and watched some porn last night. Plus, I forgot everything I read in the book.”

He winks when he pulls away and Dean can’t help but chuckle. “Good. Let’s get started then.”

Dean takes a deep breath to mentally prepare himself for the following conversation. He just hopes he doesn’t forget anything important.

“Okay, we’ll start with the basics. Safe, sane, consensual. These are like the three golden rules of BDSM. Safe obviously means that we have to make sure not to damage our physical or mental health in any way. No crazy stuff, nothing that would push either of us too far, and nothing that could be dangerous to either of us. Especially as a sub you always need to have a safeword. You know what those are, right?”

Castiel looks a bit caught off guard when he’s addressed and he shrugs. “Kind of?”

It’s more of a question than anything else and Dean makes a mental note to talk about this more later.

“I’ll explain in a minute, first we’re gonna talk about ‘sane’. We’re not gonna do anything when one or both of us can’t think properly, for example when we’re drunk, too tired or just had an argument. These things can really cloud your judgement. I don’t have anything against a bit of drunk fumbling for example but nothing more than that. Understood?”

Castiel is staring at him with wide eyes but he nods. “Understood.”

So far so good. Dean smiles and runs a hand through his hair before he continues.

“That kinda brings me to the last point. Consensual. This is so important I can’t even stress it enough. Always make sure you have your partner’s consent, no matter what you do. And if you don’t get a clear ‘yes’, don’t consider it consent.”

Dean briefly thinks about talking about this more but Castiel looks more serious than Dean has ever seen him and he figures Castiel got the message.

“That being said, of course you always have the right to say no, even in the middle of whatever we’re doing at that moment. It doesn’t matter why, whether it’s because of a physical reason like cramps or you’re panicking or simply not in the mood anymore, we’ll stop immediately. You don’t even have to justify yourself but if something happened or I did something wrong it’s of course better to talk about it.”

Dean pauses there to let the information sink in and just watches Castiel, who sits silently next to him. It’s quiet for a while until Castiel turns to face Dean again. “You said something about safewords.”

Right. With what he said before, this is an important addition.

“Well, usually a ‘no’ should be enough but depending on what you do in a scene, you might want another word that you can use to get out. You can pick your own and it has to be easy to remember but not something you’d usually say during sex. If you want we can just use the standard ones though. Green means ‘everything’s okay’, yellow means ‘slow down a bit’ or ‘don’t do that’ and red means ‘stop’. You can also have non-verbal signs, for example in case you’re gagged but I figure we can cross that bridge when or if we get to it. Remember that you can always use your safeword when you’re uncomfortable. Safety comes first and don’t keep going just because you think I might be disappointed if we stop or anything like that.”

Castiel is still staring and seems to absorb Dean’s words like a sponge. Which is nice and all, but it’s seriously starting to distract Dean and he clears his throat.

“Anyway, bottom line is that consent and common sense are important. Last thing I should probably mention is aftercare but that’s going to be my job. I won’t leave you alone after a scene and I promise to always take care of you and make sure you’re comfortable.”

With that, Dean is more or less done with this part of his little lecture. At least Castiel doesn’t seem to be put off by what he said. If anything, he looks even more excited than when they started and there’s a smile on his lips.

“What?”

Castiel shrugs and his smile grows bigger. “Nothing. I’m just happy. You really seem to know what you’re doing and I feel like I’m in good hands.”

Dean definitely didn’t expect that and he turns away to hide his blush. He doesn’t say it but he’s glad that Castiel trusts him that much. Now there’s really only one thing left to talk about before they can wrap this up for the evening and Dean looks back at Castiel again.

“We still have to talk about kinks. Anything you’re interested in?”

It’s Castiel’s turn to blush and he mumbles a few unintelligible things before shaking his head.

“I’m not sure. I don’t want any of the really hard stuff with blood or extreme pain or anything but I think I’m open to try a lot of other things. Definitely bondage and I guess just the whole dom/sub dynamic thing?”

It’s not really a lot of information but Dean can’t really blame Castiel for that. After all, the poor guy probably doesn’t really know anything about most kinks.

“Cas, do you know what hard and soft limits are?”

Unsurprisingly, Castiel shakes his head.

“Hard limits are things you won’t do under any circumstances and soft limits are things you’re not sure about but might want to try. I’ll print out a list with kinks and then you can mark everything accordingly so we can talk about it later. Sound good?”

“Sounds good.”

Castiel is still blushing adorably but he manages to meet Dean’s eyes. “So when and how are we gonna start?”

That is…a good question. When you want to get into BDSM you have to be careful anyway and with Cas still being a virgin things need to be thought through.

“Well, I think when we have sex for the first time we’re not really gonna do anything. It probably sounds cliché and stupid but I want your first time to be special and I’m not sure I’d be comfortable tying you up for that. After that we can start with easy stuff, some light bondage and some teasing maybe. Then we can work our way up to other things we might want to do.”

It seems like the best solution and to Dean’s relief, Castiel agrees. Rather enthusiastically, by practically throwing himself at Dean and kissing him senseless. Maybe there is more they should talk about but Dean figures it can wait until tomorrow.

 

~*****~

 

They didn’t make any plans for their first time and Dean had suggested they ‘just let it happen’, which is why nearly three weeks pass before they finally have sex. It’s the day Dean leaves his old apartment behind for good and joins Castiel in the slightly bigger place above the store.

After they spent pretty much the entire day unpacking Dean’s stuff, they collapsed onto the bed, opting for a short make-out session before bed. Then Cas stuck his hand down Dean’s pants.

Dean broke the kiss and pulled away but the expression on Cas face didn’t really leave much room for interpretation. What happened after that was everything that Dean had expected and more. Watching the expression on Cas’ face when Dean entered him for the first time is something he’ll never forget. Just like the sounds Cas made when he came. It was nothing short of amazing and despite Cas lack of experience, Dean can honestly say that this was the best sex he ever had. He wasn’t even ashamed to say it out loud and now Cas has his face buried in a pillow to hide his blush while Dean laughs and strokes his back.

“Come on, Cas. Don’t leave me hanging here, tell me if you liked it too.”

That gets him a glare from Cas and a light slap on the arm.

“Do you really have to ask? I literally have no words to describe it. Just…wow.”

They stare at each other for a few moments before dissolving into laughter which quickly turns into kissing, interrupted by the occasional chuckle. Even though they’re both sleepy after their orgasms, they still spent another half hour lazily trading kisses before finally falling asleep.

After their first time together, they take the next step rather quickly. Dean actually has a plan of what he wants to do and after he makes sure that Cas remembers his safewords he brings out the leather cuffs. Castiel’s eyes go wide when he sees them and Dean smirks.

“Strip.”

There’s a split second where Castiel doesn’t do anything and Dean thinks he already wants out but then he lifts his arms and slowly starts to take off his shirt. The entire process is far from ‘real’ stripping and Castiel probably doesn’t even try to be seductive but just the fact that Cas is here, taking off his clothes for Dean is a turn on in and of itself. When he’s finally naked, the blush spreading across his entire body is clearly visible and Dean notes with satisfaction that Cas is already half hard.

“Get on the bed. On your back, arms above your head.”

While Dean uses the cuffs to tie Castiel’s wrists to the headboard, he makes sure to check that Cas is okay. His breathing has become louder and he tensed up a bit, but when Dean takes a step back to admire his work, Castiel smiles and nods. “Green.”

It’s all Dean needs and he goes to the foot of the bed where he has a great view of Castiel’s naked body. He spends a few moments just admiring the sight before him and it’s enough to get Castiel to squirm and close his legs to hide himself from view. Dean won’t have any of that. He goes to kneel on the bed and then crawls forward, forcing Cas to open his legs in the process, so that he can lean down and give him a short kiss.

“Let’s get started.”

Dean moves lower, from Castiel’s mouth over his neck to his chest, leaving a trail of kisses. They agreed to take it slow at first so today is mostly just about touching and feeling. And that’s exactly what Dean does.

While he keeps licking and kissing Cas’ chest he uses his hands to touch every other inch of Castiel’s body he can reach. Cas’ breath hitches when Dean sucks one of his nipples into his mouth while simultaneously placing his hands on Castiel’s hips, right next to where his hard cock is begging for attention. Dean doesn’t let that distract him though, and he avoids the area as he kisses his way down Cas’ stomach and to his inner thighs where he spends some time nibbling at the soft flesh, making Castiel gasp and squirm.

Dean can hear the occasional clinking of metal above him, accompanied by some frustrated groans and he doesn’t even have to look up to know that Cas keeps tugging at the cuffs and is probably pouting a little. If this is already starting to get him riled up, then Dean can’t wait to see how he’ll react to the next part. He gets up to fetch the lube from the bedside drawer and while he’s at it, he also grabs the small butt plug stored there. They haven’t used it yet, but Cas wanted to try it so Dean figures tonight would be a good time.

Castiel’s eyes go wide when he sees what’s in Dean’s hands and he uselessly tugs at his bonds. Dean just grins and holds up the plug. “You want that?”

Cas nods and Dean just can’t resist leaning down to whisper in his ear.

“I’m gonna fuck you now. Open you up with my fingers and then fill you up with my cock. When I’m done, I’m gonna plug you with all my come still trapped inside.”

It’s by far not the dirtiest thing Dean has ever said but it’s more than enough to draw a loud moan out of Cas and make him look at him with pleading eyes. “Please.”

Dean walks back to the foot of the bed and drops the lube and plug there before he begins taking off his shirt and boxers. He almost feels a bit bad that he won’t go through with what he told Cas, at least not like one might expect from the way he said it. Their agreement to take things slow still stands and Dean doesn’t plan to be rough with Cas. Actually, he’d like it to be like their first time, only now Cas is tied up for it.

Once Dean’s finally naked, kneeling on the bed and starting to coat his fingers with lube, Castiel spreads his legs as wide as they’ll go, giving him the best access. Dean keeps an eye on Castiel while he gently pushes one finger in, but Castiel doesn’t even seem to notice. His head is resting on the pillow and his eyes are closed, only a few quiet moans coming from him. He’s not even tugging at the cuffs anymore and seems more than happy to let Dean work him open while he just enjoys. Dean can’t say he minds.

He slowly works his way up to three fingers, searching for any signs of discomfort on Cas’ face, but everything seems to be okay. Eventually Dean pulls his fingers out and that finally gets a reaction from Cas. He lifts his head and just watches as Dean slicks up his cock and then ever so slowly pushes in. Dean doesn’t stop until he’s fully inside and leaning over Cas and he has to close his eyes and take a deep breath, the heat of Castiel surrounding him familiar but still overwhelming. It seems to be the same for Cas because when Dean opens his eyes and looks down, he’s greeted with Cas wide-eyed stare and he leans down to kiss him.

In the same moment Castiel’s mouth opens up for his tongue, Dean can hear the rattling of a chain again and he smirks against Castiel’s lips. He doesn’t even look up to see him struggle again and just rests their foreheads together, maintaining eye contact while he starts rocking his hips. It doesn’t take him long to find a good rhythm and going by the breathless moans coming from Castiel, he likes it too. Under normal circumstances, Castiel’s constant staring creeps Dean out sometimes, but in bed it’s something he loves.

Every time Castiel tries to lean up to kiss him, Dean pulls away and every attempt ends with Castiel whining and tugging at his bonds. The whole time, Dean doesn’t take his eyes off his face even once and he’ll probably never get tired of watching Castiel lose his composure when he gets close to his orgasm. Dean can clearly tell when that happens because when Castiel closes his eyes and scrunches his nose in the way Dean likes so much, it’s a clear tell that things will come to an end soon.

Being quite close himself, Dean starts stroking Castiel’s cock in time with his thrusts to help speed things along. If there’s one thing he doesn’t like, it’s coming before his partner does.

It takes a few more strokes and when Castiel finally comes, his body tenses up, causing him to tug at the cuff so hard that Dean is actually worried for a second before the sudden wetness on his hand distracts him. Watching Castiel ride out his orgasm also does it for him and Dean tumbles over the edge, moaning Cas’ name as he comes deep inside of him.

Pulling out is the last thing Dean wants to do right now but he still forces himself to and it earns him a small groan from Castiel who lifts his head from the pillow just as Dean reaches for the plug that’s still on the bed next to him. “Still want this?”

Castiel’s mouth opens and closes but no words come out and Dean is just about to tell him that he doesn’t have to if he’s not ready yet when Castiel nods. “Yes please.”

The plug is small and easily pops in. Castiel lets his head fall back to the pillow with a happy sigh and as much as Dean would like to just sit there and admire the view, he has things to do.

After freeing Castiel from the cuffs and checking that he didn’t hurt himself, he grabs a damp towel from the bathroom to clean them both up as good as possible. Cas is already starting to doze off when Dean joins him on the bed and pulls him against his chest. “You okay?”

“Fuckn ‘reat.”

The response is muffled against Dean’s chest and Dean smiles as he strokes Cas’ hair. “Good. Did you like it then?”

This time Cas lifts his head and stares at Dean sleepily.

“Of course I liked it. When can we do that again?”

“Easy there, tiger. We can talk about that later.”

He kisses Cas forehead and then pulls the blankets up to their shoulders. “How about a little nap first?”

Castiel nods and does nothing to hide his yawn as he cuddles up to Dean. He seemed more than okay with the little bit of light bondage they did today and while he’s slowly drifting off to sleep, Dean is already thinking about things they could try in the future if Cas wants to take things further. For now though, he’s happy just lying here, Cas warm in his arms as he drifts off to sleep.

 

~*****~

 

The cuffs stay locked away in their closet for a few days after that while Dean and Castiel try to figure out how to proceed from there. They actually agree on a set time for their next scene so they can both mentally prepare themselves. Castiel had asked for more and while Dean was more than happy to experiment with him, he was a bit worried they could be going too fast. Either way, he agreed to let Cas decide what they’ll do and if it turned out to be too much for him, Cas still had his safeword. If they didn’t test their limits at least a little bit, they’d never make progress.

It’s early Saturday afternoon when Dean talks the whole thing through with Cas one last time.

“So we’re gonna try edging today. And you want me to use this stuff, correct?” He points at the items that are laid out on the bed; along with the lube they always use there are the cuffs, a pair of nipple clamps, a vibrator and a tie that’s supposed to act as a gag. Cas definitely looked eager when they discussed this earlier but now he’s not answering, just staring at the bed.

“Cas? You know we don’t have to do this, right? We can wait if you-“

“No!” Cas’ head snaps up and he grabs Dean’s wrist. “I want to. I just…”

He seems to be looking for the right words and Dean is getting really curious what this is about. “You know you also hesitated last time when I was about to use the plug? What’s this all about?”

At first it seems like he won’t get an answer but then Cas just kind of deflates and looks between him and the stuff on the bed.

“I guess it’s just kind of intimidating? I mean I read about this stuff but it’s all a bit scarier in real life. I really want to try it though.”

Oh. Well, that actually makes sense and Dean would be lying if he said he hadn’t been nervous the first time he came into contact with the wonderful world of sex toys. He smiles reassuringly and takes both of Cas’ hands into his own.

“It’s okay. If you want, we’ll try. You remember your safewords?”

Cas doesn’t even answer and just gives him a look that clearly says ‘seriously?’. Okay, so maybe Dean has already asked that question several times today but better be safe than sorry. He’s sure that Cas knows everything he needs to know and so there’s not really anything stopping them now. Dean leans forward and presses a quick kiss to Castiel’s cheek before whispering in his ear.

“Strip.”

Since Cas is only wearing a shirt and boxers it doesn’t take him too long to get naked and the fact that he’s still soft makes Dean grin. He’s gonna change that very soon.

After he’s tied Cas’ wrists to the headboard he grabs another pair of cuffs. This time Cas’ ankles will get the same treatment and once Dean has figured out how to attach them to the foot of the bed, he’s rewarded with the sight of Castiel spread out before him. The next thing he uses is the tie and Castiel willingly opens his mouth and tilts his head forward so Dean has easier access to gag him properly. Once that is done, Dean grabs the clamps and puts one after the other on Castiel. Each one earns him a pained hiss but when he looks at Cas he gets a nod and a thumbs-up from where his hands are tied to the headboard. It’s the sign that allows Dean to keep going and he kneels between Cas legs, ready to torment him a bit.

Edging was one of the first things Cas wanted to try; he’s never done it to himself because he claimed not to have the self-control to do it and now it’s up to Dean to introduce him to it. Castiel’s cock is definitely taking an interest in what’s happening and Dean uses some lube to bring it to full hardness with one hand while he tugs at the clamps once with the other. Castiel groans and glares at Dean who just grins and then focuses his entire attention on Castiel’s cock.

Even once it’s hard, Dean just keeps stroking and checks for any signs that Castiel might get close to orgasm. Dean prides himself in being quite skilled when it comes to edging someone, even more so when he knows exactly what details to look for. Cas doesn’t seem to be anywhere near the edge which gives Dean a lot of fun things to do. He replaces his hand with his mouth and it gets him a nice moan from Cas before he even does anything.

Dean starts with a few kisses to the shaft before he switches to licking long stripes from the base to the head. He spends a few minutes like that while Cas hums in approval. It turns into a moan when Dean finally seals his lips around the head and starts sucking and bobbing his head. He finds a nice rhythm and makes sure to dip his tongue into the slit whenever possible because he knows it drives Cas crazy. Like this, it doesn’t really take that long until Cas starts properly struggling and making high pitched noises and Dean knows it’s time for him to pull away if he doesn’t want Cas to come right now.

He sits back on his heels and grins at the sight before him. Cas is whining behind the gag, hips thrusting upwards into thin air, reaching for an orgasm he can’t achieve. Dean waits a little until Cas has calmed down a bit and he deems it safe to continue.

Because it worked so well the first time around, Dean goes back to sucking Castiel’s cock again. He tries to use the same technique and rhythm and unsurprisingly, this time it only takes half as long until Dean has to pull away again. Cas’ complaints get muffled by the gag and Dean strokes his thigh while he waits for Cas to get back from the edge.

For the next round, Dean uses his hand again and while his right hand keeps stroking Cas’ cock, his left is wandering lower so he can press a lubed finger against Castiel’s hole. He is not planning to finger him today (or fuck him for that matter) but this small action is enough to make Cas squirm on the bed.

Dean is just admiring the sight of his finger slowly tracing the rim when he hears it. The gag is doing a good job at muffling the noises Cas makes but Dean can clearly make out the word ‘yellow’ and when he looks above Cas head where his hands are tied to the headboard, he can see him holding up three fingers. Their sign for yellow.

Dean nearly falls off the bed in his haste to reach for the gag and take it off. ‘Yellow’ doesn’t mean ‘stop’, so the best way to go is to just talk to Cas. “What’s wrong?”

It takes Castiel a few moments to get his breathing under control before he answers. “Can you take the clamps off? They were nice at first but now they’re a bit too much.”

It’s an easy enough request and Dean is glad that it isn’t anything more serious but he feels kinda bad about what he has to say next.

“Alright, but just a warning. When they come off it’ll hurt more than when I put them on. You ready?”

Cas takes a deep breath and nods. He makes a noise somewhere between a groan and a scream when the clamps come off and Dean has to resist the urge to gently lick and kiss Cas’ nipples. It probably wouldn’t help in this situation. Instead he gently rubs Cas’ arm and waits until his expression is relaxed again. “Green.”

Along with the smile and thumbs-up Cas is giving him, it’s more than enough for Dean to know that it’s safe to continue. He’s just about to go back to his place between Cas legs when he’s stopped again. “Dean? Can you gag me again?”

Okay, he has to admit he forgot about that. He grabs the tie from where it’s still lying on the bed and once the gag is back in place and Cas gives him a nod, Dean goes back to the real task. Castiel’s erection suffered a little but it’s nothing Dean can’t quickly fix with his mouth and tongue.

As soon as Castiel is fully hard again he pulls away and starts stroking him with his hand. But it’s slow. Agonizingly slow. It takes ages to complete one stroke and every time Cas moves too much or thrusts his hips to try and speed things up, Dean stops moving completely.

It’s fun watching Castiel get more and more frustrated every second and by the time Dean has had enough, there are tears gathering in Cas eyes and he’s moaning non-stop. Still, he shows no signs of wanting to safeword out of it so Dean just keeps going. He puts his mouth back on Cas’ cock, happily sucking on it while Cas squirms and keeps tugging at both sets off cuffs. At one point he actually deep throats Cas, only to pull back so that only the head is still in his mouth. Dean uses his tongue to play with it for a while, teasing the slit and tracing the crown.

When he’s had his fun he pulls back and takes a quick look at the clock. They’ve been here for nearly 35 minutes which is impressive considering it’s Cas’ first time doing this. Speaking of Cas, he’s a mess. His head and chest are flushed red, only topped by his cock. The gag is soaked with spit and he’s drooling around it. There are a few tears running down his cheeks and he’s breathing heavily.

Time for the finale then.

Dean feels almost bad for what he’s about to do and that Cas starts whimpering when he sees Dean grab the vibrator doesn’t help. He still doesn’t give the signal to stop though and so Dean presses the vibe against Cas’ balls and flips the switch. Cas actually screams and even with the gag it’s very loud. Dean just hopes the walls are thick.

Cas’ movements start getting more violent when Dean moves the vibrator from his balls to his cock and as great as it is to watch Cas writhe and moan and sob, Dean is starting to worry that he’ll actually hurt himself. He slowly drags the vibrator from the base upwards and when he finally reaches the head, it earns him another scream from Cas. More than satisfied with his accomplishments, Dean turns the vibe off and puts it away.

He watches Cas for a few moments, taking in the tears on his face and the puddle of precome on his stomach.

It’s time to end this.

Dean wraps one hand around Castiel’s cock and just keeps it there, watching as Cas thrusts his hips, trying to get the friction he so desperately wants. He only torments Cas for a few seconds before he leans down to whisper in his ear.

“Do you want to come?”

The response he gets is amazing to watch. Cas arches off the bed as far as he can, tugging at the cuffs, and lets out his longest and loudest moan so far. It’s more than enough to prompt Dean into moving and after all that’s happened, it only takes a few strokes to get Cas to come with a scream, shooting all over his stomach and chest and Dean’s hand.

After he’s helped Cas through his orgasm, Dean doesn’t waste any time before tugging his boxers down and getting himself off with a few quick, skilled strokes. He’s been rock hard practically since the beginning and it’s almost a miracle that he’s managed to ignore it until now. Dean’s not sure he’s ever come this fast before and as soon as he’s done he rushes to untie Cas.

Once that is done he pulls him onto his lap and wraps his arms around him. Dean starts rubbing his back with one hand but before he can say anything, Cas mumbles something against his neck that sounds suspiciously like ‘oh my god’. Concerned, Dean pulls back and takes Castiel’s face between his hands to tilt his head up and make eye contact.

“Was that a good or a bad ‘oh my god’?”

To Dean’s great relief, Cas gives him one of his adorable little smiles. “Good.”

For a few moments they just look at each other and then Dean leans forward to give Cas a short, sweet kiss. “You were amazing, Cas. Especially for your first time. I’m so proud of you.”

This time Cas just closes his eyes and hums and Dean gently pulls him in for another kiss. As much as Dean just wants to stay where he is and keep kissing Cas, there’s drying come on both their bodies and it’s starting to get uncomfortable.

“Cas? I’ll run us a bath, okay? Stay here, I’ll be right back.”

Cas just makes a sound that sounds like agreement and lets Dean untangle their limbs. Luckily, their bathroom is adjacent to the bedroom which means as long as the door stays open, Dean can keep an eye on Cas. Plus, he’s never out of Cas sight. Dean leaves the water running once he’s made sure it has the right temperature and returns to the bedroom where Cas is cuddling with one of their pillows which Dean promptly replaces with his own body.

“Bath should be ready soon. Don’t fall asleep on me now.”

Cas really does manage not to fall asleep which Dean is grateful for because he never would have been able to wake him up again, let alone get him to go to the bathroom. With some help from Dean, Cas sits down in the tub and Dean squeezes in right behind him. It’s a tight fit but they make it work.

For the first few minutes, Dean doesn’t do anything and just keeps his arms wrapped around Cas’ waist, letting them both soak in the hot water.

“Cas? Can I wash your hair?”

Instead of answering, Cas just sits up and glances over his shoulder. That’s a yes then.

Not much later, Dean has his fingers buried in Cas’ hair and massages his scalp while he keeps whispering praise and encouragements into Castiel’s ear. Dean is incredibly happy with how this whole thing turned out and going by how Cas keeps humming contentedly, he probably is too. Yeah, Dean could definitely get used to this.

They take a short nap after their bath and it’s late afternoon when they finally get out of bed. Neither of them stops smiling while they make dinner but still, as nice as it was, Dean has to bring up one issue when they sit down to eat.

“So, about the nipple clamps. Was that too much for you?”

Castiel gapes at him, food halfway to his mouth and okay, maybe this is not the most normal dinner conversation but it needs to be discussed. After the initial shock, Cas is quick to shake his head.

“Yes and no. I really loved how they felt at first even though it did hurt a bit. It was only later that it started to become more pain than pleasure. I still liked it though.”

“Okay. So you want to keep using them?”

Castiel nods while he’s chewing and Dean gives him time to swallow and answer. “Definitely. Maybe I can even get a higher pain tolerance if we use them often?”

Dean shrugs. “Maybe. But you don’t want to do this all the time now, right? I mean we’ll still have the normal, sappy, vanilla sex you’re so fond of?”

Dean would never admit it, but he loves it too. And no matter how nice it is to tie Cas up and have him at his mercy, he doesn’t want to give that up. Cas gives him a warm smile and nods.

“Of course. As much as I like being tied up, I also want to touch you when we have sex. We’ll just have to find a balance. I think we can figure that out.”

Dean chuckles and reaches across the table to hold Cas’ hand. “Yeah we can do that. Was everything else okay? The stuff that I did? Comments? Critique?”

He knows he sounds nervous but he has his reasons. He has his responsibilities as a dom and he doesn’t want to fuck anything up. Especially not with Cas.

“Dean, you were amazing. I loved every second of it and I’m so glad I get to experience this with you.” Cas squeezes his hand and Dean returns the gesture before they both go back to eating their dinner.

Both have the biggest smiles on their faces and Dean can’t even put into words how excited he is for all the things they might try in the future.


End file.
